Delicate
by doodleswriter357
Summary: Artie feels terrible about laughing at Kurt's performance and tries to make amends with his friend.


**Since the show finally decided to give us some Kartie but then of course had to ruin it, this happened. I'm not trying to excuse anyone's behavior but I wanted to write an Artie apology scene. So, hopefully you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>To say that he was feeling really guilty about the situation was a bit of an understatement. Artie had quite enjoyed Kurt's audition for the role and was still confused as to why the other boy had insisted on showing them his acting chops in addition. It was a bit ridiculous and over the top, and he wasn't completely sure what the point behind it was. He knew once he saw the hurt look on Kurt's face that there must have been something else going on though. He immediately felt terrible about his actions as he watched his friend run off the stage in humiliation, and was determined to find out what was going on with him.<p>

His opportunity came the next day when he saw Kurt standing by his locker, getting his books for his morning classes. He wheeled right up to the other boy and as cheerfully as possible said,

"Hey!"

Kurt glanced down at him, and a stony expression set over his face. He coldly nodded in acknowledgement then turned back to his locker. Artie heaved a deep sigh. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't expecting something like this.

"Kurt," he started off. "I'm really sorry."

"Sure," Kurt replied shortly. "No problem."

This was not going the way it was supposed be going. Artie paused, trying to reassess the situation. Kurt didn't seem to believe him, and he couldn't really blame him. Artie was supposed to be his friend – not someone who laughed at and mocked him. Would it work if he said something about getting down on his knees a begging for forgiveness if he could? He mentally shook that thought aside and noticed that Kurt was staring at him now, probably wondering why he was still sitting there and not saying anything.

"I really am sorry though," Artie said earnestly. "It just took me by surprise and I wasn't completely sure if you were being serious."

"Why would I joke around about something like that?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "You know how badly I wanted that role. I wouldn't just goof around and screw up my chances. Although it sounds like I already did." With that, he slammed his locker door shut and stalked off down the hall.

He underestimated Artie's speed though, because within less than a minute, the other boy had already caught up to him and was keeping time with Kurt's brisk pace down the hallway.

"Will you please just talk to me?" Artie implored him. Despite his current state of annoyance, Kurt had to admire his determination and the fact that he wasn't even out of breath from moving that fast.

"Fine," he said, stopping dead in the middle of the hallway. Artie actually rolled a little past him, not ready for the abrupt change in pace and had to wheel around back to Kurt. He placed his hands in his lap as he looked up at the haughty countertenor.

"I just don't get why you did it," Artie said. "Your performance was really great. What made you think that you had to try and prove something else to us?"

"Because I'm not 'manly'enough," Kurt said bitterly. "I don't fit the part. I'm too _delicate_." He let the last word hang in the air for a moment before turning, nose in the air, and stalking off. Artie's brow furrowed as he considered what Kurt had said. Yes, some of those topics had come up, and he himself had said the delicate bit, although he realized that he was wrong about that and –

Wait a moment. Those discussions had been in the meeting for the directors and Kurt wasn't involved at all. They had taken place in the privacy of Emma's office and the directors hadn't made any decisions or let any of the people auditioning know what was going on yet. How had Kurt known all that?

Kurt was lost in his own thoughts and he made his way down the hall so he was startled when Artie suddenly wheeled around him from behind and parked himself in the walkway. As a result, Kurt almost tripped right over the other boy. He managed to right himself before he fell into Artie's lap which would have made the situation a little awkward, especially since he was currently mad at Artie. The other boy didn't have the apologetic look on his face anymore, but now looked confused and slightly unhappy. Kurt had no idea what changed in the last two minutes, but he figured that he was about to hear about it.

"When did I say all that stuff to you?" Artie asked him.

"I don't know," Kurt said with a wave of his hand. "You just did."

"No," Artie said slowly. "That was all stuff that came up in the director's meeting. The private director's meeting. The one that you were not at and shouldn't know anything about."

Kurt suddenly wouldn't meet his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, glancing from side to side.

"Did you listen in on our conversation?" Artie demanded of him.

"No!" Kurt protested. "I might have just…overheard parts of it. On accident."

Artie gave him a look of disbelief. Kurt risked glancing over at Artie, eyes wide in feigned innocence. Artie was still giving him a look, but he also looked…not relieved but like he was beginning to understand something.

"So let me get this straight," Artie said. "You…_overheard_ us say that you weren't masculine enough for the part, so you did the acting bit to convince us?"

"Yes," Kurt said with a frustrated sigh. "I guess I was just sick of being told that I couldn't do certain things because I didn't fit the stereotype, and I wanted it to prove it wrong."

"By dressing up in a completely ridiculous, frilly outfit and then using your 'Pink Houses' voice?" Artie asked.

Kurt considered what he said. "I guess that wasn't the best combination," he muttered. "But you still didn't have to laugh at me."

"I am truly sorry about that," Artie said earnestly. "Honestly though Kurt, you didn't have to try and prove anything. You were still a viable option for the role. Your performance was terrific!"

"You said I wasn't though," Kurt replied. "And were?"

"_Are,"_ Artie corrected himself. "And all I really said was that we would have to wait and see who else was going to audition. You aren't the only one up for Tony, and we can't just make a decision after only seeing one person's performance."

"I guess so," Kurt sighed. "It just didn't come at a good time, and I suppose that I _may _have overreacted a bit."

"You were going to kiss Rachel Berry," Artie said, giving him a serious look. "I honestly apologize from the bottom of my heart. I didn't realize my comments cut that deeply. If I ever offend you so deeply again, please tell me and I will attempt to rectify the situation before it spirals out of control."

Kurt snorted and gave Artie a light shove. "Oh come on, she's not that bad."

"What ever happened to you two hating each other?" Artie asked.

"I don't know," Kurt mused. "I guess we both grew up." Artie nodded in agreement.

"Seriously though," he said. "I'm really sorry about laughing. I know what it feels like to be mocked for stuff like that – I promise I won't do it again."

"Apology accepted," Kurt said with a small smile.

"Just one question," Artie said. "I don't know if this has anything to do with the situation, but why are there posters of you riding a unicorn all over school?"

"Brittany," was Kurt's reply.

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is much appreciated as always.<em>


End file.
